The Powers We Weild
by honest imp
Summary: Continuation of: The World Spins on Its Side Series. Perryn Malfoy, the daughter of Harry and Draco, is attending Hogwarts for the first time. Mayhem, drama, and angst ensues. How will Headmistress McGonagall manage? WARNINGS: SLASH references. Review?


A/N: To those who asked why Ginny didn't use a conception potion: I can only say that, even in the wizarding world, nothing is perfect, and not all situations allow for precautions to be taken. I'll explain more when I write the prequels. As to why Perryn is the way she is, that's something to be addressed later on in the series.

The morning sun was filtering through the window, shining into the eyes of one small eleven-year-old girl. Perryn stirred slightly in her bed, yawned and opened her eyes, revealing a vivid emerald green. Scooting out from under the covers, she placed her bare feet on the floor. Her long black hair fell neatly down her back, framing a pale face. Standing in front of the window, she looked out the trees and hills, the rolling green countryside she would be leaving behind. Still dressed in her blue pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt, she headed downstairs. Careful not to wake anyone, her feet padded quietly on the steps. Entering the kitchen, she began dumping cereal into a bowl and drenching it in milk. When she decided the cereal was suitably soaked into submission, she began scooping up spoonfuls and munching contentedly. This is how Harry found her when he came down a few minutes later, already dressed in jeans and a gray shirt.

"How's the munchkin?" Perryn made as if to respond through a mouthful of cereal. "Wait…never mind. I'll talk to you after you finish swallowing." The little girl swallowed hurriedly.

"Ok."

"The cereal's okay? No enchanted pixies hiding in it?" said Harry, teasing. He picked up the cardboard box and stared suspiciously at it.

"Of course not. Pixies don't live in cereal boxes," she lectured seriously.

"Oh." Harry pretended to be put out. Then he shrugged and poured a bowl for himself.

"You're silly," Perryn giggled. Then Harry leaned over and tickled her helplessly. She squirmed helplessly trying to stop milk from coming out her nose. Just then Draco came down the stairs in a pair of black slacks and red dress shirt.

"Doesn't someone have to be getting ready to leave in a little bit?"

"Come on, Draco. Lighten up!" Harry got up and tried to tickle him too. Draco sent him a death glare, and went to fill a cup with coffee. Harry shrugged and sighed.

"Off you go then, Dragon." Harry nudged Perryn toward the stairs. Half-whispering to her in a conspiratorial fashion, "That was just a valuable lesson in why the Hogwarts motto is never tickle a sleeping dragon, or at least one who hasn't had his coffee yet." She laughed and raced up the stairs to get ready. Draco turned away from Harry, making a show of shunning him for his remark. Harry stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, putting his head on the blonde's shoulder, until Draco finally relaxed and leaned back against him.

"You know she does have to get ready."

"I know."

"Why do I have to be the responsible parent?" Draco asked, turning around to face Harry.

"Um…because you're better at it?" Harry grinned.

"Very nice save, Mr. Potter," Draco drawled and kissed his lips briefly.

"Mmmm." Harry leaned in a kissed him back, pulling Draco toward him.

"As nice as this is, don't we have other things to take care of?" Draco smirked, "…like getting a certain little girl of ours off to school? Not to mention that letter I still have to write." Harry leaned in for one last brief kiss before letting him go reluctantly.

"I'll go give 'Ryn a hand with her trunk."

Approximately half an hour later, Perryn's trunk was packed and standing in the front hall. Draco was sitting at a small writing desk putting the finishing touches on fairly long letter. Harry's head suddenly appeared over the rail of the upstairs landing. "Nearly done with that letter? Fuega's ready to go. And you're going to make her miss the train and yourself late for work, if you don't hurry."

"Relax, Harry. I'm finished." And indeed Draco held up the sealed parchment envelope he had just finished addressing in emerald ink. "Besides, the Devonshire Dragons will have their Seeker presently, just as soon as I say goodbye. Where is 'Ryn anyway?"

"Here I am!" And sure enough a little faced popped over the railing next to Harry's. Perryn was standing on the tips of her toes, beaming down at Draco.

"Are you coming down here, so I can say goodbye properly, or not?" The face immediately disappeared, and Draco was rewarded with the sound of quick footsteps on the stairs before the little girl appeared directly in front of him. She stood up straight, her face upturned to his, and she clasped her hands behind her back, as if waiting for him to inspect her. She was dressed impeccably in a black skirt, white dress shirt, and gray vest. Her hair was held back from her face with a simple barrette, and she wore black knees socks and plain black shoes. Draco smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Be a good girl, okay? Remember you're a Malfoy. You have a name to uphold. Keep your head up, and your mind on your classes. Give this to Dumbledore, as soon as you have a chance." He handed her the letter he had just completed. "And if you have any problems, the faculty at Hogwarts is free to fire call us." She nodded seriously. "And don't forget Harry and I love you very much, and we'd like to hear from you, so send an owl every so often." Then Draco leaned down and took Perryn into his arms. "I'm going to miss you, Dragon." Harry came down and joined in the hug.

"I'm going to miss you, too," he whispered. Perryn just snuggled closer in their arms.

"Now go. You don't want to be late." Draco spoke softly into her ear. She nodded, hugged him tightly, and then took Harry's hand. Harry smiled encouragingly, and then he grabbed one end of her trunk with his free hand. There was a pop as they disapparated, and there was only silence and empty space. Draco shook his head. Children grew up so fast. If you blinked, you would miss it.

As he was contemplating this, Harry and Perryn winked into existence on the bustling hum the filled e was Platform 9 and ¾. At seeing so many people, Perryn gripped Harry's hand tightly. Living out of the way in the countryside as they did, she had never seen so many people in so small a space. Families gathered here and there. There was a pushing, shoving, crying hubbub that filled the place to its rafters. It was a flurry of color and motion and noise that overwhelmed her. What exactly was she supposed to do with such an influx of sensory information? Frankly, she was bewildered. She just stood there watching the tidal wave crash around. And then Harry was tugging on her hand, and she unfroze, almost tripping as he led her down closer to massive scarlet engine that loomed up before them.

"The Hogwarts Express. Well, here we are. You ready, Dragon?" Harry bent down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I have to be."

"Don't worry. Anyone messes with you and they're bound to get burnt," he said, as he reached out and tickled her. She smiled, and squirmed.

"Stop it," she giggled.

"That's my girl. Go on. Train's waiting. I'll lift your trunk on, and then you go find a seat before all the good ones are taken." He picked up her trunk and placed it just inside the train doors. Perryn started to follow it, but she turned around. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dragon." She climbed the steps into the train itself and he shut the compartment door gently behind her. Tugging her trunk down the aisle, she began looking for an open seat. After some searching, she found one sufficiently far away enough from everyone that the train ride passed in relative quiet. When the witch came around with the snack trolley, she found the little girl calmly looking out the window.

"Caldron cake, dearie?" Perryn turned toward her. The afternoon sun catching her eyes and making them flash a brilliant emerald green.

"No, thank you. I'm fine," she replied politely.

"Well, suit yourself." The trolley witch shrugged and continued on her rounds mechanically, her head still puzzling over the serious expression of the little first year's face. Children on their way to Hogwarts were usually loud and boisterous or at least generally cheerful and talkative. Of course, there was always the odd one who looked as though they were going to puke all over their shoes, but the little girl didn't quite fit into that category either. "You're acting like you never saw a shy, well-mannered child in your life," she scolded herself and thought no more on the matter.

Perryn was thinking. Would her garden be the same when she got back? Who knew the world was quite so big and new and busy? What would Hogwarts be like? Would she like it? And, most importantly, would Hogwarts like _her_? And in this way she passed much of the trip, until the call came that they would be arriving soon and for the students to put on their school robes. Perryn pulled her robes over her head and gripped the armrests of her seat with white knuckles as she looked out in the darkness and waited to be able to see the first glimpse of light that would be her new home for the next seven years.

And then, there it was a faint, shimmering, golden spark like a candle flame in the distance. And as they grew closer, the golden spark became three sparks, then five, then an indistinct shape full of fireflies. The castle loomed upon a hill, a towering, black shape full of windows that spilled amber light out in the night, calling to the students, beckoning them inside. The train rolled to a stop, its doors opening as the first years spilled out onto the platform. Perryn forced herself to keep her chin up as she left the relative known of the Hogwarts Express and stepped outside. She could see the boats bobbing in the lake, the dark water lapping at their sides. Before she knew it, a teacher was providing a steady arm and guiding her into a boat.

The night wind was cool, and the first years huddled tightly together, quiet and still. The chatter that had filled the train and the platform was gone. All of the students kept their eyes fixed on an immobile mark, locking their eyes on the castle that was swelling in size with each pull of the oars until it completely filled their vision.

The boat bumped against the dock and the children filed out, where they were lead into the castle itself. Nervous whispering and laughing began to break out. Perryn's eyes were full of the majesty of Hogwarts, from its large wooden doors to the massive, ancient stones that made up its walls. A student next to her shifted his feet uneasily and bumped into her, almost knocking her over. He apologized, but she had barely even noticed. Professor McGonagall stood on the steps in front of them in severe black robes, her hands folded as she waited for them to quiet down. Slowly, the noise extinguished itself. She smiled down on them. "If you'll follow me, I want you to divide yourselves into two equal lines." There was a bit or rustling as the nervous children rushed to comply. "When we go into the Great Hall, I expect you all to be quiet and well-behaved. You'll be in front of all the other students for the first time, and you are only sorted once. Keep that in mind," she said sternly. Perryn swallowed loudly, while a girl behind her with braids looked positively green. McGonagall walked down a long hallway, followed by the first years. She stopped just in front of a large doorway. "This is the Great Hall. Welcome to Hogwarts." They stepped from the relative darkness and quiet of the hallway through the doorway and into a room filled with noise and light.


End file.
